


An Unsung Melody is Mine

by adelesbian, ahsokaa



Series: Signs of the Spring [1]
Category: Fantastic Four, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Kid Fic, M/M, Married Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 13:38:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16788007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adelesbian/pseuds/adelesbian, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahsokaa/pseuds/ahsokaa
Summary: “Have you ever thought about having kids?” Johnny asks suddenly. Spider-Man chokes a little on his hotdog, not expecting the question.“Why, Torch? You offering?”Johnny elbows him in the side. “Shut up, I’m being serious.”Or, Peter and Johnny decide to have a baby.





	An Unsung Melody is Mine

“Have you ever thought about having kids?” Johnny asks suddenly. Spider-Man chokes a little on his hotdog, not expecting the question.

“Why, Torch? You offering?”

Johnny elbows him in the side. “Shut up, I’m being serious.”

Spider-Man rubs the back of his neck awkwardly. “I guess I haven’t really. It’d be nice, though. Someday.”

“Someday,” Johnny repeats, sounding far away.

“What about you? Do you want kids?”

“My nephew is basically my favorite person in existence. So, yeah, I do. More than anything.”

Spider-Man looks at him for a long moment. “Is this about your breakup?”

Johnny breaks eye contact, staring down at his hands. “Maybe. It’s just- what if that was my chance? To be married, have kids? What if I blew it?”

“Torch, slow down. She wasn’t right for you. That’s all.” Spider-Man sighs. “Look, there’s someone out there. Someone who will appreciate your hot bod and your sort of okay personality. You just need to give it some time.”

Johnny perks up a little at his words. “You really think I have a hot bod?”

“I meant temperature, Flame Brain.”

“ _Sure_ you did,” Johnny teases. He nudges Spider-Man gently with his shoulder, leaning into the other man. “Hey Spidey?”

“Yeah, Torch?”

“Thanks.”

Spider-Man wraps an arm around Johnny’s shoulder. “Anytime, pal. Anytime.” And if he minds the way Johnny leans in closer, resting his head on his shoulder, he doesn’t say anything.

_____________

Johnny sighs contently, resting his head against Peter’s shoulder. A pair of strong arms wrap around him, pulling him closer. He twists in his grip to face Peter, smiling softly.

“Hey,” Johnny says, pulling Peter into a gentle kiss.

“Hey,” Peter repeats back when they part. He reaches out a hand to brush the hair from Johnny’s eyes. “What’s on your mind, beautiful?”

“I just still can’t believe we’re _married._ We’re actually married.”

“Believe it, Hot Stuff. Happy anniversary.” Peter leans in to kiss him again. “I love you so much.”

“I love you, too.” Johnny bites his lip nervously. “Hey, Pete?”

“What is it?”

“I want kids.”

“Babe, I know you do. You’ve been pretty clear about that from the start.”

“I mean, I want kids now. I think I’m ready. I think _we’re_ ready.”

“Johnny, are you sure about this? I mean, we’ve only been married a year.”

“But we’ve been together for five and a half. We could handle it.”

“I’m just not sure about this.”

“I am. We’d be great parents.”

Peter smiles softly. “I love that you think that. But there’s more to it than that.”

“Just think about it. Please?”

Peter opens his mouth as if about to argue, but closes it again quickly. “Okay.”

Johnny kisses him another time, just because he can. “Hey,” he says, smiling again. “I got you another present.”

Peter raises an eyebrow. “What is it?”

Johnny climbs into Peter’s lap, straddling his hips. “Unwrap me and find out.”

Peter grins, putting his hands on Johnny’s hips. “God, I _really_ love you.”

_____________

Johnny fixes his hair, making eye contact with Peter in the mirror. He raises his eyebrows at the other man, still in bed, wearing nothing but a pair of Fantastic Four pajama pants slung low on his hips.

“You don’t look ready,” he comments, turning around to give Peter a pointed look.

Peter blinks at him. “We’re going somewhere?”

“What do you think I’ve been doing for the last hour?” Johnny asks, hands on his hips.

“Dunno, but after a year of marriage I’ve learned not to question it.”

“Oh my god, you’re an idiot. We’re going to visit Jen and Wyatt, remember?”

Peter stares at him blankly.

“Jen had her baby?” He searches for any signs of recognition but gets nothing.

Instead, Peter mumbles something that sounds suspiciously like, “I didn’t even know she was pregnant.”

Johnny sighs, putting his palm to his forehead. “Just get dressed, alright? But don’t wear that shirt I hate.”

“You’re gonna have to narrow that down, babe.”

“Ugh, just-” Johnny crosses the room, opening Peter’s closet and picking a shirt off the rack. “Wear this and your black jeans. I’m leaving in five minutes so you better be ready.”

“Okay, okay,” Peter says, taking the shirt from Johnny’s hand, letting their fingers brush against each other. He leans in and kisses Johnny softly, a hand coming up to cup his cheek. Johnny feels his annoyance melt away.

Peter reaches for Johnny’s hand as he knocks on the door of Jen and Wyatt’s apartment.

“Hey,” Wyatt greets with a grin as he opens the front door. “You made it.”

“Wouldn’t miss it for the world,” Johnny says, pulling the other man into a hug. “You have a _kid._ How crazy is that?”

“I still can’t believe it,” Wyatt replies with a sheepish smile. “Come on, you have to meet her.”

He guides them through the apartment, leading them to the bedroom where Jen lays, holding a tiny baby in her arms.

“Hi,” she smiles, looking tired but genuinely happy.

“Hey, Jen. Who’s the cutie you got there?”

“Johnny, Peter, meet Elaine.” She motions for them to come closer.

“Wow,” Johnny breathes out. “She’s beautiful, Jen.”

“Wanna hold her?”

Johnny nods. “Yeah.”

“Great, because I’ve had to pee for the last thirty minutes.” He sits on the edge of the bed and Jen hands him the baby, settling her gently in the crook of his elbow. Elaine makes a small noise as she shifts in his arms and he feels a warmth in his chest that has nothing to do with his powers. He stares down at her, half asleep, her small features set with a serious expression.

“Hi, Elaine. I’m your Uncle Johnny. You and I are gonna be good friends.” He rocks her gently in his arms, smiling down at her.

He can feel Peter’s gaze on him from where he’s still standing awkwardly near the doorway. Johnny looks up, surprised by the intensity in Peter’s eyes as he watches them.

“C’mere,” he says gently and Peter steps forward, taking a seat next to him on the bed. He wraps an arm around Johnny’s shoulder, gazing down at Elaine.

“She’s so small.”

“I know,” Johnny says, resting his head on Peter’s shoulder. Elaine fidgets in his grip, waking slowly, staring up at them curiously. Peter reaches out a hand and she grabs one of his fingers in her tiny fist, startling him. Johnny laughs softly.

“I think she likes you.”

“Who doesn’t?”

“I could name _several_ people.”

“ _You_ like me,” Peter argues.

“Eh, you’re okay I guess.”

The sound of a camera clicking interrupts whatever retort Peter has on the tip of his tongue. Johnny looks up to see Wyatt standing in the doorway, holding up his phone as he takes another picture of the three of them.

“Don’t mind me. I’m in charge of documenting all of Lani’s visitors.”

“She’s amazing, Wyatt,” Johnny says, staring down at the baby in his arms.

“She is, isn’t she?” Wyatt beams.

_____________

They leave shortly after, when Elaine gets fussy and Jen declares it time for her nap. Peter is oddly quiet once they get home. He excuses himself to go out swinging, kissing Johnny before he leaves through the window. Johnny briefly wonders if he did something to upset Peter, though he can’t figure out what.

He takes a long shower, trying to push down all of the feelings holding baby Elaine brought back to the surface. He’s turning off the water when he hears a loud thump that indicates Peter’s return. Johnny wraps a towel around his waist before entering their bedroom.

“Hey, how was-” he starts, but he’s cut off when Peter presses his lips against Johnny’s roughly. Johnny responds enthusiastically, curling a fist in Peter’s hair and letting Peter stick his tongue in his mouth. Then, Peter is yanking Johnny’s towel off and shoving him onto the bed, nearly tripping in his rush to remove his own costume before crawling on top of him.

In the years they’ve been together, Johnny has gotten used to Peter coming home from patrol, still so amped full of energy and in need of a way to work it out. Nights like these are normally Johnny’s favorite- they lead to some of their best sex and Peter comes home in one piece. But there’s something different in his urgency that night that makes Johnny pull back.

“Woah, woah, woah.” Johnny laughs. He puts a hand on Peter’s chest, feeling his heart race. “Slow down. What’s going on?”

“I thought that was obvious.”

“You’re freaking out.”

_“You’re_ freaking out.” Peter frowns. “Sorry, I’m deflecting, aren’t I?”

“Definitely.” Johnny runs a soothing hand up Peter’s arm. “Talk to me, Pete.”

Peter breathes shakily, leaning his forehead against Johnny’s. “I’ve been thinking.”

“That’s never good.” Peter frowns at him. “Sorry, continue.”

“Seeing you with Elaine made me realize. I want a baby. I wanna have a baby with you.”

“Peter, are you sure?”

He nods. “Absolutely.”

Johnny kisses him, long and hard. “Let’s do it then. Let’s have a baby.”

_____________

Johnny hums to himself as he mixes pancake batter, adding chocolate chips to the bowl- Peter’s favorite, because he’s married to a grown man with the eating habits of a seven year old. It’s early and he’s the only one awake, too many thoughts racing through his head to sleep a moment longer.

He wipes flour onto the apron he’s wearing over his Spider-Man tee before he heats up a hand, warming up his frying pan as he pours the first scoop of batter in. Johnny had always loved cooking, but the added bonus of being able to use his powers to help him just made him like it that much more.

He hears footsteps behind him, then a voice. “You’re up early,” Sue says, somewhat accusingly.

“I’m making Peter breakfast in bed. Because I’m a good husband.” He emphasizes his point with the flip of a pancake.

“What’s the occasion?” she asks with a yawn, sitting down at the kitchen island.

“Does there have to be one? Maybe I’m just trying to prove I’m better at this whole marriage thing than Reed and Ben.”

“Maybe.” She gives him a pointed look. “But is there one?”

“We just have a lot to celebrate, is all.” He looks away, but can’t help the smile that spreads across his face.

“Such as…” Sue starts encouragingly.

“Pete and I, we decided we’re ready. We’re gonna try and have a baby.”

“Oh, Johnny, that’s wonderful!” Sue crosses the room, pulling him into a tight hug. “I’m so happy for you.”

“Thanks, Sue,” he says, feeling tears threaten to fall but fighting them back. “Now get offa me, you’re gonna ruin my pancakes.”

Sue rolls her eyes as she pulls back, but gives Johnny a kiss on the cheek as she parts anyway.

Johnny finishes cooking and prepares a tray of pancakes, cups of orange juice, and a bowl of freshly cut fruit for himself and Peter to share. He stands in the doorway of their bedroom, admiring the view for a moment. Peter lays in bed still fast asleep, drooling a little on his pillow, hair sticking up wildly. The sheet is pooled low at his hips, exposing his boxers printed with brightly colored beakers. Sometimes, it’s still hard to believe that this is his life. This is what he wakes up to, _who_ he wakes up to, who he gets to share his days with. It’s all so perfect he can hardly stand it.

He sets down the tray on the nightstand and climbs in right in front of Peter, so close that their noses touch.

“Hey,” Johnny says gently, brushing some of the hair from Peter’s face. “Wake up.”

Peter shifts, eyes opening slowly. “Good morning, sunshine,” he greets sleepily. He closes the space between them, kissing Johnny lazily.

“I made breakfast,” he says against Peter’s lips.

“What would I do without you?”

“Probably starve.”

Johnny gets up, grabbing the breakfast tray from beside him. Peter pulls him by the hand gently, maneuvering them so that Johnny sits in his lap.

“Careful,” Johnny scolds, laughing. “You’re gonna make me spill.”

“Sorry,” Peter says, not sounding very sorry. Johnny leans against him as they both eat breakfast. He watches Peter as he grabs a fork and starts eating, quickly devouring one pancake and grabbing another. 

“What?” Peter asks when he catches Johnny staring. “Do I have chocolate on my face?”

Johnny shakes his head. “I just like looking at you. You’re kinda cute sometimes.”

Peter ducks his head, smiling bashfully, then leans over and presses a kiss to Johnny’s cheek. “You’re not so bad yourself.”

“I know I’m not. I was voted People’s Sexiest Man Alive, like, three times. And-”

“And it would have been a fourth if Harry Styles hadn’t robbed you, yeah, I know.”

“Oh.” Johnny frowns. “I’ve told this story before, haven’t I?”

“Many times. It’s okay. I’ll always remember it as one of the biggest injustices in human history.”

“Shut up,” Johnny says, laughing as he elbows Peter.

“What’s this?” Peter asks suddenly, picking up a pamphlet from under his plate of pancakes.

“Just some information about finding a surrogate.”

Peter flips through the pages. “Where did you even get this?”

“Oh, you know. Around,” Johnny says with a noncommittal shrug. 

Peter gives him a look. “Fine. I’ve had them for months but I hid them until I thought you were ready. They were in _your_ sock drawer, by the way. Do you not wear socks?”

“How is this already turned around on me?” He exhales, frustrated. “Just, tell me what you found, okay?”

Johnny nods. “Okay.”

_____________

In the end, it takes almost two months and a team of some of Earth’s brightest minds to bring their baby into existence. Johnny doesn’t really know the details of how they make it work, only that they finally figure it out and find a surrogate that seems trustworthy enough to carry the child of two superheroes.

“Jen’s still on her maternity leave, but she helped prepare a legal agreement with the surrogate, mostly to ensure she doesn’t disclose your identities to anyone and is aware of the risks. We’ve taken precautions to ensure that nothing goes wrong, but we’ll be in close contact with her to make sure everything is alright. And she’s agreed to come in once a month for check-ups, then once a week once she’s closer to her due date.”

Peter swallows, gripping Johnny’s hand a little tighter. “Which is?”

“August 9th.”

Johnny grins at Peter. “We’ve got a birthday.”

“That’s so close to our anniversary,” Peter says breathlessly. “That’s gonna be hard to top. You’re already hard enough to shop for.”

Reed chuckles.

“When can we find out the gender?” Peter asks after a moment.

“I can tell you now, if you really want to know.”

Peter looks over at Johnny and he nods, giving Peter’s hand another squeeze. “Yeah. Tell us.”

“You’re having a girl,” Reed says with a fond smile. “Congratulations.”

“A girl,” Peter says happily, turning to face him. “We’re gonna have a daughter.” He kisses Johnny soundly, pulling him closer.

Reed coughs awkwardly. “Sorry,” Johnny says as he pulls away, even though he’s far too happy to feel anything else.

“There’s one more issue we need to discuss. Dr. Banner and I have examined the possibilities and the effects the radiation both of you were exposed to might have, but we were still unable to determine whether your child will have powers and if so, when they will manifest or what they will be like. Unfortunately, we may just have to wait and see.”

Peter and Johnny both nod. “Thanks, Reed,” Johnny says. “Really. For everything.”

“You’re welcome, Johnny. I’m glad I could help.”

“Hey, Reed? Would you give me a moment alone with my husband?”

“But this is my-”

“I said goodbye, Reed.” Reed leaves the lab, grumbling under his breath.

As soon as he’s out of sight, Johnny pulls Peter into a deep kiss, letting Peter lift him up onto a lab table and wrapping his legs around his waist. Johnny laughs when Peter has to reach out a hand to stop an empty beaker from tumbling to the floor.

“Oh my god, we’re gonna be parents.”

“I can’t believe it.” Peter presses his forehead against Johnny’s.

“Hey. I love you.”

“Love you, too.” Peter gives him another quick kiss, then offers him a hand.

“You do realize we have to pick a name now, right?” Johnny asks as they make their way back to their apartment.

“Oh god.”

_____________

“What about Brylee?”

Peter audibly groans. “Johnny, please. Tell me you’re joking.”

“I think it’s cute. And besides, it’s not like you’re helping. You’ve shot down every name I’ve suggested. I’m running out of ideas!” he exclaims. It’s not the first time they’ve had this argument since they found out they’re having a daughter.

Johnny lets out a sigh. “What about Paisley?”

“No.”

“Harvest?”

“Somehow worse.”

“Kaytlynn?”

Peter pauses, looking at him judgingly. “How is that spelled?”

“Ugh, forget it. What about Katherine?”

“I dunno, because then she goes by Katie and have you ever met a Katie who wasn’t a complete bitch?”

Johnny thinks for a moment. “Okay, I’ll give you that. Allison?”

“I went to high school with an Allison. She used to sniff hand soap because she thought it would get her high and I don’t want my daughter to turn out like that.”

“Veronica?”

Peter wrinkles his nose. “I just don’t like it.” 

“You’re impossible.” Johnny sighs again. “I have so many good name ideas and yet you hate them all!” He scrolls down the list of baby names again. “Like, see? Stella! That would be a great name.”

“What was that?”

“I said I like the name Stella.”

Peter looks thoughtful for a moment. “That’s not so bad.”

“Wait, _really_?”

“Yeah. I actually kinda like it.”

“Stella May,” Johnny says quietly and Peter’s expression softens.

“Stella May,” he repeats back. “It’s perfect.”

Johnny hugs Peter close to him. “Our daughter has a _name_. This is crazy.”

Peter strokes Johnny’s cheek lovingly. “Everything seems so real now.”

“We still need to tell Aunt May.”

“Shit. You’re right. We'll do it this week.”

_____________

Peter fidgets nervously beside him. “I should have called first. Told her we were coming.”

“Relax, would ya? It’s gonna be fine.”

Peter knocks hesitantly and only a few moments pass before May opens the door. Her face brightens instantly. “If it isn’t my favorite boys! What a lovely surprise. Come in!”

They follow her inside, “Sit,” she instructs, pointing to the couch. “I think I have some brownies leftover over from book club. And I’ll start coffee.”

“You’re the best, Aunt May,” Peter calls.

She comes back with a plate of sweets and three cups of coffee, handing one to each of them. “So,” She starts, taking a seat across from them. “What brings you two over?”

Peter looks over at Johnny, who gives his hand a reassuring squeeze. “We have something we need to tell you.”

Aunt May looks at him curiously. “What is it?”

Peter takes a deep breath. “We’re having a baby. You’re gonna be a grandma.”

“Oh, Peter,” She cries happily, crossing the room to hug him tightly. She pulls Johnny into the hug, too. Her eyes are shining when she pulls back. “That’s great news.”

“Thanks, Aunt May. I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

“She’s due August 9th,” Johnny adds.

“ _She_?”

Peter nods. “Yeah. A little girl. We’re gonna have a daughter.” Peter smiles. “We’ve actually picked a name already.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. Stella May.”

“Oh, _Peter._ ”

This brings about another round of hugging and more tears. By the time they leave Aunt May’s apartment, a tupperware container full of leftover brownies in hand, Johnny is all cried-out.

“See, I told you it would be fine.” Johnny says as they drive home.

“You were right. Ugh. I hate when that happens.”

“Get used to it. We’ve got a whole lifetime of me proving you wrong ahead of us.”

Peter says nothing, but even in the moonlight Johnny can see the small smile that spreads across his face.

_____________

The months before Stella’s birth fly by, filled with preparation and planning until she arrives. Their apartment is littered with boxes of baby things, furniture to be assembled and tiny clothes and stuffed animals to be unpacked and organized.

Stella isn’t even born yet and already every inch of their apartment is overrun by her. The framed sonogram sitting on their bedside table, the bottle warmer placed beside Peter’s run down coffee maker, the playmat resting in front of Johnny’s favorite chair- all reminders that they’re going to be _parents_ soon.

“She’s due any day now, ain't she, kid?” Ben asks as he helps Johnny install wallpaper covered in constellations (Peter’s pick, but a compromise that was totally worth it since he’d let Johnny pick out her bedding) to one wall of Stella’s nursery.

“One more week. And I don’t think you’re allowed to call me that anymore once _I_ have a kid.”

“Tough luck, kid. Where’s the Web Head? How’d he get out of helping?”

“He’s out swinging. You know Pete,” he says, rolling his eyes fondly. “But he already put together the crib so I figured I’d go easy on him.”

It only takes another hour for the two of them to finish the wallpaper and arranging the rest of the furniture. They finish by hanging decorations and rolling out a soft rug across the floor. “There,” Johnny announces as he sets a pair of decorative pillows (one shaped like a moon, one a star) onto a rocking chair. “Looks amazing.”

“It really does.” Ben gives him a pat on the back. “She’s gunna love it.”

“Thanks, Ben.” Johnny pulls the other man into a tight hug. They break apart at the sound of a distant crash Johnny recognizes immediately.

“Pete? You okay?”

“‘M fine,” comes his muffled reply. “Where are you?”

“The nursery. Come see!” Peter appears a moment later, greeting Johnny with a short kiss and Ben a simple wave.

“Wow. It looks amazing, Johnny. The nursery is done, we have at least six months worth of diapers, and she already owns more clothes than the two of us combined- which is saying something, considering how much clothing you own.” He puts an arm around Johnny’s shoulder. “I think we’re ready for her.”

“I can’t wait to meet her.”

“Me too. But now we just have to wait.”

_____________

Johnny is leaving his afternoon yoga class when he gets a panicked call from Reed. “The surrogate has gone into labor early. I need you to meet us at the hospital as soon as you can. We’re already on our way.”

“ _Shit._ I’ll leave now. But Pete’s still at work.”

“Call him. Tell him to get here as soon as possible.”

Johnny nods even though Reed can’t see. “Okay.”

Peter doesn’t pick up until the third call. “Johnny? You know I’m at work, right?”

“The surrogate’s in labor. I need you to meet me at the hospital.”

Johnny hears something crash in the background. “ _What?_ She wasn’t due for another five days!”

“Yeah, well, she’s early.”

“Shit, okay. I’m gonna tell my boss I’m leaving and swing over.”

“Hurry, okay?”

“Okay. Love you.”

“Love you, too.”

Johnny flies to the hospital, meeting Reed and Sue in the lobby. “Where is she?”

“They’re checking her into a room. As soon as she has one, they’ll give us the number.”

Johnny nods. “Pete’s leaving work now. I just hope he isn’t attacked by a fleet of alien invaders or whatever on the way over.”

“Mr. Storm?” a nurse calls. “Come with me.”

“I guess I’ll see you guys soon.”

Sue pulls him into a tight hug. “Good luck.”

“Thanks, Sue.”

Johnny sits anxiously in the hospital room, watching for signs of Peter’s arrival. Finally, the other man bursts through the door, almost knocking over a medical cart and earning an annoyed look from the nurses. Peter doesn’t seem to notice, running toward Johnny and pulling him into a hug.

“Sorry I’m late. I couldn’t find the room.”

Johnny frowns. “I texted you the number.”

“Oh no.” Peter smacks his forehead. “I must have left my phone at work.”

“But hey,” Johnny smiles. “You made it.”

“I wouldn’t miss it for the world.”

The rest of the afternoon passes in a blur. Johnny and Peter are allowed to stay in the room during delivery, but there’s not much they can do besides watch and wait. And then, there she is. The most wonderful thing Johnny has ever seen. She’s tiny with a tuft of blonde hair covering her head as she looks around uncertainty. Johnny wants to run to her immediately.

He hears Peter’s breath catch next to him and instinctively reaches for his husband’s hand.

“Oh Johnny…” Peter whispers next to him.

“I know. She’s perfect.”

The feeling that fills Johnny the first time he holds his newborn daughter in his arms is indescribable. She’s so impossibly small, but staring at her makes everything else fade away, like nothing else really matters.

“Hi, Stella,” he says, feeling a little choked up. “Welcome to the world.”

Peter wraps an arm around his waist. “She really is perfect.”

Johnny can’t recall a moment he’s ever been so happy.

_____________

Johnny places Stella carefully in the bassinet beside the bed, lying down next to her and staring at her sleeping form. Somehow, asleep she looks even more fragile. Peter slides into bed behind him, pressing himself against Johnny’s back and wrapping an arm around his waist. He places a soft kiss to the back of Johnny’s neck.

“Long day, huh, hot stuff?”

Johnny mumbles in agreement. “It was perfect.”

Peter kisses him again. “Time to hit the hay. Love you.”

“Love you, too.”

Johnny listens as Peter’s breathing steadies as he falls asleep. He pulls out his phone, scrolling through pictures from the day. Stella with Franklin and Val beaming brightly, being held by Sue and Reed and Aunt May, and looking absolutely tiny in Ben’s massive arms. He pauses when he reaches a photo taken by Sue, the one of him holding Stella with Peter pressed closely next to him in the hospital chair. They’re both staring down at Stella, the joy in their faces so apparent it almost takes him aback. He sets the picture as his background before putting his phone away, cuddling closer to his husband and letting sleep claim him.

Johnny isn’t sure how long he’s asleep before a high pitched cry wakes him. Peter is up before him.

“I’ll get her,” he says, stifling a yawn. Johnny watches him pick up Stella and wander out of the room, returning a few minutes later with a bottle.

Peter climbs back into bed next to Johnny, holding Stella against his bare chest as he feeds her the bottle. Johnny sits up in bed, scooting closer.

“Go back to sleep,” Peter says gently.

“Not yet.”

He stares down at Stella, already drifting back to sleep as she drinks her bottle.

“We’re parents,” he says, testing out the words on his tongue. They still seem too good to be true.

“Hard to believe it, isn’t it? This beautiful girl is all ours.”

Johnny feels a warmth bubble in his chest. “I’m so happy. I don’t even care that we’re never gonna sleep again.”

Peter’s head hits his shoulder with a soft thump. “So worth it.”

_____________

“Hey, Johnny?” Peter’s voice calls.

“In here.” He finishes changing Stella’s diaper, looking up just as Peter appears in the doorway, leaning against the frame.

“Did you post a picture of Stella on Instagram?”

“Um, yes? She’s adorable. People need to know we have the cutest baby ever.” It had been a cute picture. Stella, wrapped snug in a swaddle covered in brightly colored rainbows, a large yellow bow in her hair. She dozed peacefully, a content look on her face. He’d kept the caption simple: just her name, and enjoyed watching the immediate influx of likes and comments.

_Oh my god Johnny has a baby??? Am I the only one who didn’t know that??,_ commented one user as others chimed in with similar confusion.

_DILF alert,_ commented another. Johnny had liked that one.

Peter lets out an exasperated sigh, pulling Johnny back to the current conversation. “Well, it’s all over the internet now.”

Johnny lifts Stella into his arms, cradling her against his chest. He frowns at his husband. “I don’t see what the problem is.”

“Your followers are creepy. I don’t want our newborn daughter exposed to them.”

Johnny thinks now probably isn’t the time to tell him about the post he drafted for later, the one of Peter holding Stella and smiling down at her with the fondest expression, captioned “ _my world”,_ because he’s soft like that.

He rolls his eyes at Peter. “They’re fine.”

“They’re not. There’s, like, thousands of comments on this post and none of them are good. Mostly about how they want to have your babies. This guy wants you to leave me for him.”

“Is he cute?”

Peter frowns. “Not funny.”

“I think I’m hilarious. Isn’t that right, Stel?” he says, turning his attention back to her and raising his voice an octave. “Your daddy is a laugh riot.”

She smiles, making a small noise. Johnny gives Peter a pointed look. “See? She smiled.”

Peter fold his arms over his chest. “That’s just gas. She’s too young to be smiling.”

“Ugh. I hate you. How do you even know that?”

“I actually read that parenting book Sue gave you, unlike _someone_.”

“Oh my god, no you didn’t.”

“Okay, fine, maybe I skimmed it. Still more than you did.”

“Why would I need some dumb book? I’m already great with kids.”

“You’re ridiculous.”

“You love me anyway.”

“Must be all the hits to the head. Really affects a man’s judgement,” Peter says, but leans in and gives Johnny a kiss, short and sweet. “Come on, let’s order dinner.”

“Give me a minute and I’ll be there,” he says and Peter nods.

He waits until Peter leaves the room before he hits post.

_____________

Peter takes a week off of at the lab before he has to go back to work. “Apparently they don’t offer paternity leave,” he says, sounding irritated. “So I used vacation days, but I don’t think I can take any more time off.” He lets out a sigh. “Do we need to start looking for a nanny?”

Johnny shakes his head. “I think I wanna stay home with her.” It just makes sense- he’s between careers right now anyways, and he’s always loved kids. He thinks he’d be good at it.

The annoyed look practically melts right off of Peter’s face. “Yeah, if- if that’s what you want.”

“It is,” he says with a slow nod.

Peter leans over and kisses him, long and hard.

“I don’t understand what I did to deserve you.”

Johnny knocks his forehead against Peter’s lightly, feeling warm all over.

“It’s that Parker luck, I guess,” he says and Peter snorts. Johnny hates that Peter Parker even makes snorting seem cute.

_____________

It takes a few weeks before Johnny finally starts to get a hang of the whole parenting thing. He gets used to waking up early, to changing diaper after diaper and doing everything one handed while holding Stella. He gets used to waking up in the middle of the night to find Peter feeding Stella her bottle, still partially dressed in his Spider-Man suit. He gets used to surprising Peter at work with lunch and seeing his face light up when he notices them, watching him take Stella from his arms and cover her in delicate kisses.

It’s not always easy, though. There’s the seemingly endless crying that he and Peter aren’t always able to decipher. There’s Sue and Reed, only trying to help, but their constant advice and criticisms make Johnny feel nagged. There’s the fact that he can’t seem to get a moment alone with Peter, always interrupted by Stella or superhero business. It’s been almost two weeks since Johnny last had sex with his husband, far longer than he and Peter have ever gone before (except for times when Johnny was off-planet, and that doesn’t count). He’s starting to feel a little desperate.

“How’re you and Peter doing?” Sue’s voice jolts him from where he’s watching Val laying next to Stella on the floor. She dangles a toy over her, giggling when Stella tries to reach for it.

“We’re fine,” he says, turning back toward his sister. “Have you seen how cute that baby is? It’s a good thing she got the Storm genes.”

Sue snorts, looking out at the two girls playing. “She has Peter’s eyes,” she says thoughtfully after a moment.

“I just hope she’s not as stubborn as he is.” He already has a feeling she might be, if the fight she puts up at nap time is any indicator.

“If she’s half as stubborn as either one of you, you’re screwed.”

“Thanks, Sue,” he deadpans.

“Seriously, though. Having a baby is a huge adjustment. Are you sure you’re doing okay?”

“It’s been a little hard,” Johnny finally admits. “But the good outweighs the bad.”

Sue pats his shoulder gently. “Just know we’re here if you need anything.”

“Actually, would you and Reed mind watching her sometime? Peter and I- we could just really use a few hours, just us. I miss spending time with him.”

“Oh, Johnny. Of course. That’s actually really sweet.”

“Plus, I need to get laid and soon.”

“ _And_ you ruined it.” She pulls her hand back, looking vaguely disgusted.

“You’re just jealous my husband is hotter than yours.”

“If you ever want me to babysit, you will stop talking.”

“Shutting up.” The sound of Stella crying draws his attention back to the carpet.

“She must be hungry.”

“Uncle Johnny!” Val calls excitedly. “Can I give her her bottle?”

“Of course, kiddo. Go sit down and I’ll get it ready.”

He bounces Stella in a fruitless attempt to calm her down while the bottle warms. Once it’s ready, he helps Val position her in her lap so she’s well supported and hands her the bottle.

Stella calms quickly once Val starts feeding her and Johnny relaxes, settling next to them on the couch. He looks over at Sue, smiling softly at the two girls and a content feeling settles over him.

_____________

Johnny wakes up to the feel of Peter’s warm body pressing him into the mattress and the sensation of light kisses being trailed down his neck.

“Good morning,” Peter says, smiling down at him when he opens his eyes. Johnny smiles back flirtatiously, looping his arms around Peter’s neck. He responds eagerly as Peter presses their lips together, deepening the kiss. Peter grinds down, his erection brushing against Johnny’s crotch and he lets out a breathy moan.

“ _Very_ good morning.” Johnny’s hands slide down to the other man’s hips. He snaps the waistband of Peter’s boxers playfully. “Take these off.”

“So demanding,” Peter says with a short laugh, kissing down Johnny’s neck again. “What’s the rush?”

Before Johnny can respond, Stella lets out a piercing cry over the monitor. Peter groans. “ _That’s_ what I was afraid of.” Johnny sighs, then gives Peter one last gentle kiss. “Can you go get her? I’ll get breakfast going.”

“Sure thing, babe.”

Johnny stays in bed a moment longer, staring shamelessly at Peter’s ass as he leaves the room (they’re married now, he’s allowed to do that) before throwing on a pair of boxers and heading to the kitchen. He warms Stella’s bottle and starts on breakfast for Peter and himself.

“Good morning, my little kochav,” he hears Peter’s voice say gently over the monitor on the kitchen counter. Her cries quiet as he picks her up. “Ugh. Let’s get you changed, stinky.” It’s quiet for a moment as they move around the room. “Look at that. Your daddy already set out a diaper and some clean clothes for you. You have the best Daddy. We both got lucky, kid.”

Johnny smiles to himself as he turns to opens the fridge.

Peter emerges with Stella a few minutes later, dressed in the onesie and hair bow Johnny had laid out. She makes an excited noise when she sees Johnny, reaching out her arms and grabbing for him. Johnny takes her from Peter, holding her close and showering her with kisses. Stella lets out a delighted squeal.

“Ugh,” Peter complains, leaning against the counter as he pours himself a cup of coffee. “How are you already the favorite?”

“You should be used to it by now,” Johnny snorts, giving Stella one more kiss before grabbing her bottle.

“Thought I at least had a fighting chance before she learned how to talk.” He sets two plates on the table, taking a seat.

“So,” Peter starts, mouth full of his breakfast, “what’s on the agenda for today?”

“We’re gonna take Stella to the natural history museum.”

“I thought you hated that place.”

Johnny shrugs. “I do. But you don’t.”

“Aw, you love me.”

“You’re alright, I guess.”

“ _Sure_ I am.”

_____________

“Who’re you texting?” Johnny asks, leaning over the back of the couch to get a better look.

“No one,” Franklin snaps, angling his screen out of view. “None of your business.” He glares at his uncle until the phone in his hand vibrates again, pulling his attention back toward it. His expression softens instantly, a faint blush tinting his cheeks.

“And so it begins…” he says, more to himself than anyone else. He looks down at Stella, sound asleep in the sling on his chest. “Is this what you’re going to be like when you’re a teenager?”

“He’s texting that boy from Xavier’s.“ Valeria says, seemingly appearing out of thin air.

“Shut up, Val!” Franklin cries, face turning bright red.

“First off, volume. I _just_ got her to sleep. Second,” he takes a seat next to Franklin. “I can’t believe there’s a boy and you don’t want to tell your cool uncle all about it! Is he cute? Does he have a name?”

“Uncle Johnny…” Franklin whines.

“Fine, you don’t have to tell me. Just know that I’m here if you ever want to talk.”

Franklin relaxes. “Thanks, Uncle Johnny.” He goes quiet for a moment. “Can you please not tell Mom? I want to be the one to do it.”

“Of course, kiddo,” he says, ruffling Franklin’s hair, ignoring the annoyed look the teen shoots him. He watches Franklin pull his phone back out, smiling shyly as he types out a reply, watches Val spread out on the carpet with a pile of notes covered in formulas he couldn’t dream of understanding, and wonders when exactly his niece and nephew grew up so much. It makes him want to cuddle Stella closer and hope she can stay little and innocent and sweet forever.

So he does.

_____________

“Hey,” Johnny greets and Peter looks up at him, slightly baffled. His hair is sticking up from where he’s run his hands through it and his shirt looks wrinkled.

“Aba!” Stella babbles happily as Peter takes her into his arms. Johnny leans in and kisses his cheek.

“Are you ready for lunch?”

“Oh no. Is it Wednesday?”

“Uh, yeah.”

Peter frowns. “We have a major deadline tonight. We were all gonna work through lunch to get it done.” He bites his lip. “Can we do tomorrow instead?”

Johnny nods. “Of course.”

“You’re the best. Well, except for this little lady,” he says with a grin as he tickles their daughter’s tummy and she lets out a delighted peal of laughter.

“I just can’t compete with that.”

“Don’t be too hard on yourself. No one can.” He gives Stella one last squeeze before placing her back in her stroller.

Peter rubs the back of his neck awkwardly. “Well, I should get back to work.”

“Hey, I came all the way down here to see you. The least you can do is kiss me in front of your stuck up coworkers.”

Peter rolls his eyes, but pulls Johnny close, kissing him a little more deeply than he expected.

“Happy?”

_“Very,”_ Johnny says letting a hand slip down to squeeze Peter’s ass. He lets out a startled noise.

“Workplace, Flame Brain.”

Johnny rolls his eyes. “Whatever, prude. You remember your aunt’s watching Stella tonight, right?”

“God bless her. We could use some alone time.”

“Definitely. I have _plans_ for us.”

“Mmm, I like the sound of that.” Peter gives him a chaste kiss. “See you tonight. And goodbye to my favorite girl,” he says, leaning down and kissing the top of Stella’s head.

“See you at home, darling husband!” Johnny says a little too loudly and a few of Peter’s co-workers give him a look.

“Goodbye, deranged lunatic I’ve never met!” Peter says in an equally cheerful voice. Johnny really does hate him sometimes.

_____________

Johnny sits in bed later that night, scrolling through pictures on his phone. Peter climbs back into bed, leaning in close.

“What’re you looking at?” He hooks his chin over Johnny’s shoulder to get a better look.

“Just pictures of Stella. I know it’s only been a few hours, but I sort of miss her.”

“It’s our own fault for having a kid who’s so great.” He plucks the phone from Johnny’s hand, ignoring the noise he makes in protest. “It’s hard to believe she was ever so tiny.”

Johnny puts his head on Peter’s shoulder. “She’ll be one next month.”

Peter kisses his hair. “I know. It’s crazy.”

He sits up, looking at Peter. “We’re doing okay, right?”

“Of course we are.” Peter reaches out a hand to cradle his cheek. “Stella is so lucky to have you. Hell, I’m lucky, too.”

Johnny kisses him then, because he can. Because despite all the bad moments, he’s still happier than he ever thought possible. _Peter_ makes him happier than he ever thought possible. Peter and the life they’ve built together, the life they’ve brought into this world.

“I love you,” he says when they part.

“I love you, too.”

He lets Peter pull him closer, resting his head on his chest as he listens to the steady sound of Peter’s heartbeat as he drifts asleep.

It’s true, things might not be perfect, Johnny thinks to himself, but he wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! This is an AU we've been working on for a while now, and there's definitely a lot more we have planned out (a second kid, powers for Stella, etc.) that will be addressed in the series. 
> 
> A few notes:  
> -Stella calls Peter "aba" because it's the Hebrew word for "father". Peter also calls her "kochav" because that's the Hebrew word for "star"  
> -Franklin and Val are quite a bit older than Stella. In this fic, Val is 8-9ish, Franklin is 15-16ish
> 
> Title is from "Everything Changes" from Waitress.
> 
> Come talk to me on Tumblr @spidermanwlw!


End file.
